


Finding Rocco

by bushViperCutie



Series: 'What Now?' young!sev One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bruises, Cat, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Kissing, Reader-Insert, lost cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: After a night out after hours, you enlist Severus to help you find Rocco after losing him yet again. He is determined to return him to you, even at the expense of his safety.Part One: What Now?Part Three: Blue Heart
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Series: 'What Now?' young!sev One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Finding Rocco

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: young!severus X reader
> 
> Word Count: 3,825
> 
> Rating: T for teen
> 
> Warnings: Bullying
> 
> A/N: This is the second part to What Now as requested by anon! I think the ending is super cute and I hope you do too! :)
> 
> Originally Posted: 5/4/20 on tumblr @bush-viper-cutie
> 
> Part One: What Now?  
> Part Three: on to-do list/coming soon

—–

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

(y/h) = your house

—–

****

# ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~

****

“Oh, stop it!” You pushed your best friend off their seat and laughed.

There were about twenty people from different houses huddled around one of the large dungeon benches listening to your best friend tell one of her oldest spooky stories.

“I’m serious! That’s what happened,” she sat back on the bench and turned to everyone again.

As she continued telling her story, everyone leaned in and huddled closer, wrapping their blankets and robes tighter around their bodies. The tension was growing around your group and by the looks of everyone’s faces people were ready to scream.

The dungeon air stung your lungs and every so often you would look out into the dark corridor with everyone else the second any noise echoed passed. Students cast Lumos and dimmed it low just to give themselves extra comfort and a feeling of ease that was quickly escaping the atmosphere.

The only reason you weren’t running back to your dormitory and diving under your covers was because of Rocco, your cat that sat on your lap curled and undisturbed by the gasps and shivering bodies around you.

The story was reaching the point you knew everyone would scream and you clutched Rocco tighter. He mewed and pushed at your arms. There was a harsh rasping sound suddenly and everyone including your friend stopped to listen.

“It’s nothing,” she whispered and turned her wand back to her face. “The sound of heavy footsteps crept up the stairs, creaking under the heavy weight of the man. She held her breath under her bed and watched as door opened slowly, pushing the fallen books as it swung open.”

“No,” there was a quiet whisper and shushing.

“Yes,” she continued, “It swung open and she saw the bloody boots of the man enter her room. He took a step towards the bed. And then another. Until the toes of his shoes were right in front of her face. ‘He can’t see me’ she thought. He turned and slowly walked back out of her room. Closing the door behind him. She sighed, relieved that he hadn’t smelled her fear and reached under her bed and dragged her out like he had her sister. She crawled out and stood, careful not to make a sound. She reached for her wand and BAM!”

You screamed with everyone else. You let go of Rocco and covered your ears as everyone’s shrieks echoed throughout the corridor and bounced off the cold stone walls. Rocco jumped and dropped down from your lap and sat huddled on the floor.

“He apparated and ripped her head clean off!” Your friend finished and laughed, shining her wand at all the scared faces of your classmates and friends. “Look at your faces! ‘Specially yours, (y/n).”

“I screamed because you yelled,” you clutched your chest, still trying to calm down.

Everyone froze suddenly as the sound of running footsteps came closer. Real fear crept onto everyone’s faces at the realization that they were all about to be caught after hours in the dungeons by a teacher.

The crowd of students got up and started running away in all directions. Your friend grabbed your arm and pulled you away from your spot.

“Wait! Rocco!”

“Get him quickly!”

You shined your wand around the floor but couldn’t find him anywhere. The footsteps were getting closer and you had no choice but to leave the area. Your best friend and you ran down passage after passage until you reached your house door, whispered the password, and stepped inside, huffing from all the running.

“I’ll need your help tomorrow to find Rocco,” you said, pushing loose strands of hair off your face.

“This was close and I can’t get in trouble as a Prefect.”

You nodded. Severus was the next person you thought of asking – mainly because you have been using any excuse to hang with him.

…

You stood on the edge of the courtyard and looked around until you spotted a familiar figure sitting under a tree reading his book. Everyone else was inside the great hall having lunch, which meant Severus was free to enjoy the fresh air outside.

You walked over to him and sat down. He looked up at you and smiled, folding a page and closing the book.

“Last week of school and you’re still studying?” you teased.

He smiled and offered you his arm to take, “Just reading.”

You looked around before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. You pulled back and grinned at the slight tint of pink on his face and small smile. He looked down, his black hair falling around his face and you brushed it back behind his ear.

“Will you help me find Rocco?”

Severus nodded and leaned into you, “Right now?”

You shook your head, “He normally sleeps during the day and I’ve already spent all morning searching. He goes crazy during the night so he should be easy to find then.”

“Sneaking around the castle again? Is that your favorite past time, (l/n)?” His voice was deep and teasing, making you smile.

“It’s only fun with you,” you winked and kissed his cheek again. “I’ll meet you in the large dungeon at one.”

He nodded and you stood up as the bells tolled. You walked away and looked back at him once, watching as he picked up the book and continued reading. He leaned in and tilted his head, allowing his dark hair to fall forward making him look as mysterious as ever.

You wished he would allow you to be seen with him, but the incidents with James had been increasing as summer holidays crept closer and he felt things would be better if you didn’t get involved, fearing they would start picking on you too.

…

It was nearing one in the morning now and you stood against the wall, both waiting to hear the familiar footsteps of Severus through the corridors or the tiny pitter patter of paws. You turned your head and smiled as Severus approached.

“Severus!” You reached out and lunged at him for a hug. He held on tight as you covered his face with kisses. You weren’t going to lie, the story your friend had told was starting to creep back into your head, making the dark corridors a lot more eerie than normal.

“(l/n), wandering the dark corridors at night? If I were Prefect, you’d be docked five points,” his voice sounded rough.

“Only five?” you teased and raised your wand to whisper ‘Lumos’, but his hand stopped you.

“Let’s keep it dark… So we don’t scare Rocco away.”

“Fine, but don’t complain to me if I hold on to you the whole time… are you alright?” You noted he didn’t normally sound so stern in the last week you had been spending with him, but then again you were pretty sure he had been asleep up until a few minutes ago.

“Yes,” he took your hand and started leading you through the dungeon.

You smiled to yourself, loving the way your hand fit intertwined with his. “Did you know this is the third time I lose him this term?”

Severus laughed, “No I did not, and yet I’m not surprised.”

His laugh made your heart soar and it really made you wish you could spend more time with him not hiding away in dark passageways or behind tall pillars where no one could see. You were just glad he had agreed to come over at least once a month during the summer.

You let Severus lead the way as you called out Rocco’s name, but he didn’t come. The halls were as empty and silent as you had feared. If he didn’t come running immediately than he was likely on another floor entirely.

“He’s not in the dungeons,” you turned to pull Severus up the stairs, but he resisted. “Severus? We would have found him already if he was down here.”

“You go, I’ll keep looking here.”

You frowned and turned to him, “What are you talking about? We searched down here already.”

“Not well,” his voice sounded irritated.

He sounded upset, like when you had first talked to him. You weren’t sure if you should go on and search the other floors without him, or if you should accompany him still until he felt all of the dungeons had been searched properly.

Severus sighed, “I’ll just keep looking and if I find him I’ll take him with me and I’ll give him to you tomorrow. Night, (y/n).”

He turned to leave but you grabbed his arm, “Severus, are you ok?”

There was a long pause and you weren’t sure if you should push further. He pulled his arm away and you heard his footsteps continue. You followed until you couldn’t hear his steps but you knew he hadn’t left the passageway just yet or you would have seen him under the torchlight up ahead.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, (y/n),” he whispered.

You could hear the roughness in his voice again and you stepped closer and reached out for him, “Severus, turn to me… _Lumos_.”

Your wand glowed and you raised it slowly to his face. You gasped and stepped closer, almost reaching for him before you stopped yourself. His left eye was bruised blue under his lower lid and there was a cut running from his lip to his chin. There was another yellow bruise on his right cheek and quickly healed scratches on his forehead.

He held your gaze as you looked him over, frowning at every new detail you found on him. He rolled his eyes and turned back around.

“Severus, wait! What happened?”

“You can guess what happened. Potter… and Black,” his shoulders sagged. “I tried healing quickly before seeing you.”

You turned him back around and pulled him in for a hug. His body tensed and then relaxed as he rested his cheek on the top of your head. You hadn’t ever seen him this hurt. All you knew were the rude nicknames people called him and the mean rumors that went around school… you never guessed…

“What happened,” you whispered.

“I was an idiot. They caught me after dinner outside… I have no idea how they found where I was hiding.” he pulled away and started scanning the floor, as if searching for his answer.

“Severus… Why don’t you spend time with me and my friends instead of hiding? I’m sure they wouldn’t try anything around – ”

“No,” he looked back at you suddenly. “We talked about this. I’ve seen what they’re capable of and if they know you then they’ll try to ruin our relationship – ”

You blushed suddenly and smiled. This was the first time that you or him had addressed what you had going on as a relationship of any sort. Since that kiss in the Prefect’s bathroom last week – which was the only kiss you had shared so far – you had wondered if you should assume you were dating.

“Or worse,” he huffed and looked away.

You wanted to kiss him so badly now, though it seemed like a bad time. You weren’t sure what to say to reassure him, all you could do was reach out and hold his hand while he calmed down. He took it and led you up out of the dungeons. This time it was Severus calling out Rocco’s name as he led the way, ignoring your concerned eyes on him.

“Surely next year… We’ll be seen by others. We won’t be hiding our relationship until we graduate… right?”

Severus stopped again and pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing at the bruise he’d forgotten was there, “Do you want to get teased, (y/n)? Do you want people hating you? Acting disgusted by your choice in dating me? Really think your friends would approve?”

“My friends would never – ”

“The SECOND Potter and Black find out you exist they’ll-they’ll try to take you away from me!”

“Severus,” you laughed nervously, “They can’t take me away from you. I really, really, like you.” He looked away and you noticed a smile on his face, even behind his curtain of hair. You hugged him close and continued, “I’m not someone they can take from you.”

He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you against the wall. The stone was cold against your back and you shivered. He stepped closer, pressing his body against yours. He was warm and you breathed in deeply, smelling the weak scents of cut up stems, crushed powders, and steamed liquids.

He was looking at you, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear and kissed your cheek gently, “You make me really happy… and that’s why I can’t risk letting them try to ruin anything between us.”

He stepped away and headed up the stairs to the next floor, leaving you pressed against the wall, thinking his words over in your head. Even after you had joined him again, little words were exchanged, and after several more hours you had decided to give up for the night.

Severus led you back to the (y/h) common room door and said he would walk around once more before also going to bed. You stayed up all night thinking about everything he had said. The only conclusion you could come to was that you hated James and Sirius as much as Severus did.

…

The sun was shining through the leaves of the thin tree near the lake where you and your friends were sitting around, looking at your reports on how the tests had all gone. Like usual, potions and transfigurations did not go as well as planned, but luckily you had already made it into the NEWT classes anyways.

“What’s happening over there?” one of your friends nudged your arm and pointed behind you.

You turned and saw a small group of people gathered on the smallest hill closest to where you were seated. A sudden pang of dread made you stand and walk over to the group. They were laughing loudly, gathering more students around them as they continued.

“That desperate for affection Snivelly?”

You could hear Sirius’ booming voice as he tried to get even more attention. You pushed passed several people and saw a circle had formed around Sirius and Peter Pettigrew who were both ganging up on Severus.

Severus looked in your direction and turned red – with anger or embarrassment, you couldn’t tell. You looked down from his face and saw he was holding Rocco to his chest. Your heart was beating louder than the laughing happening around you. It was in these moments you wished you were as brave as your best friend. She would be smacking these boys down if you were in Severus’ position.

The crowd pushed you closer as more people joined, chanting for a duel. Severus tried backing away but the crowd pushed him back, wanting to see some action. Rocco meowed loudly, agitated with all the noise.

“Snivelly, let’s see your first kiss with your new girlfriend,” Sirius held his wand out, pointing it right at his face.

You couldn’t believe the lengths Sirius was going just to humiliate Severus.

The crowd started chanting “Snog! Snog the cat! Snog!”

“Yeah! Yeah! Make him do it!” Peter clapped and pulled out his own wand, ready to follow Sirius’ lead.

Severus made a move for his own wand but the second he moved his hand away, Rocco attempted jumping out of his arms. Severus quickly held him tight again, unable to do anything more with his occupied hands.

You felt your nails digging into your palm as your fists tightened. Your face was hot and you could feel yourself about to do something without thinking – something Severus said he liked about you mere days ago. You took a breath and hoped he would forgive you for this.

“Stop it!” You marched up to Severus and pulled Rocco away from him, stepping between him and Sirius’ wand. “He’s mine.”

“Yeah, whatever. Move the cat away,” Sirius flicked his wand, motioning for you to move out of the way.

You laughed and shook your head, “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. SEVERUS IS MINE so back off!”

The crowd silenced. Sirius and Peter looked at each other in disbelief, lowering their wands for only a second.

“I don’t believe I heard you correctly. That greasy mess-of-a-thing is _yours_?” Sirius laughed and looked around, gaining more laughter.

“Don’t call him that, you brainless blister.”

Severus reached for your arm, squeezing it tight. You knew he was warning you. You saw what they did to him last night, and you were sure their still pointed wands meant they weren’t afraid to hex him through you.

“I like it. You’ve got some nice kick to you,” Sirius turned to Peter, “I’m being reminded of someone…” he turned back, “That cat… that feisty fire in you… Ah, yes. That’s that cat I cornered up in that tree second year… and you’re that brat that felt bad for it.”

Peter’s eyes lit up, “Yeah! The pigtail girl!”

“Guess you like to keep sad pathetic animals, don’t you? Even if they’re uncharmably ugly.”

You were shaking with anger at his words, the memory of that day four years ago floating to the top of your brain as well. You handed Rocco over to Severus again and took out your wand, pointing it right at Sirius’ nose.

“(Y/n)! Don’t do this, not for me,” Severus hissed.

“You’re not even dating, are you? Just come to rescue another cornered runt?” Sirius put his wand down and smiled, “Tell you what. Walk away and I’ll meet you in the library after dinner,” he winked.

Peter snickered and you could feel Severus tense behind you. Students started chanting “Walk away” and inched closer. You heard someone yell “Make the deal!” and another yell “I’ll meet you, Sirius!”.

You put your wand down and Sirius stepped closer.

“Glad we could come to an understand – ”

You raised your wand quickly and blasted him back, knocking him into Peter. They tumbled to the ground and you picked up their wands, throwing them far behind the crowd where they wouldn’t be able to reach fast enough.

Sirius stood up, pulling Peter with him. He rolled up his sleeves but before he could take a step, Remus Lupin was behind him, pulling him back.

“Let’s go. James is waiting,” Remus pulled on his arm again.

Sirius looked ready to lunge but the second tug made him stagger backwards. He straightened his clothes and followed Remus and Peter out of the crowd. The gap closed and you could see everyone watching you, even your group of friends. Your best friend looked not just confused, but shocked and maybe a little impressed by what she had seen – you weren’t sure exactly how much they had witnessed.

You turned around to face Severus, who was still holding Rocco but looking down at his shoes. You walked closer and took Rocco from him.

Keeping his eyes down he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

You stepped closer still you whispered back, “Can I kiss you?”

His eyes shot up at the crowd and at you, nodding very slightly.

You smiled and pressed your lips to his, closing your eyes. You heard him hum quietly and you smiled, pulling away from him, “Thank you for finding Rocco for me.”

His face was red as he focused his eyes on yours, ignoring the slowly dispersing crowd who just witnessed your kiss. “He was in the owlry. Found him this morning”

You pulled Severus along with you as you followed your friends back to the thin tree by the lake, stopping a few feet short for a few private words with him. Your friends waited by the tree, visibly excited to hear an explanation for what in Merlin’s grey beard had just happened.

“Thank you for – ”

He turned you as a shield to hide his face from your onlooking friends as he grinned wider than you had ever seen, “You called me yours in front of the whole school. You kissed me in front of everybody.”

You laughed and blushed, “Yeah. Sorry I kind of threw your plan out the window – ”

“Do you regret it?”

Rocco meowed and you held him closer, “Not one bit, Severus. I’d scream it from the astronomy tower if I could.”

He tried wiping his smile from his face, but couldn’t. He even coughed a few times, trying to stop his giddy laughter but nothing was working. “Don’t do this to me, (l/n). I can’t be all mysterious how you like if you keep making me blush this hard,” he combed his hair forward in a final attempt to compose himself.

…

The last week of school went by fast and all Hogwarts students not flying home or using the Floo networks in Hogsmeade were boarding the Hogwarts Express back to London. You set Rocco down and followed him passed students as he sniffed the ground. He meowed once and lifted his tail high as he picked up the pace.

He pawed at a closed car all the way on the back of the train with its curtain closed. You knocked but no one answered. You rolled your eyes and smiled, opening the door to find Severus alone on the seat looking up from his book.

He stood and picked Rocco up, placing him on the seat in front. You noticed he was still wearing his school uniform even though everyone typically wore their muggle clothes out. You sat down and he leaned over you to close the door, making sure the curtains were tightly shut.

“If your somehow manage to never reveal what muggle clothes you wear, I’d be forced to increase your points in mysteriousness.”

He smiled and pulled you in, wrapping his arm around your waist, “Anything to keep you interested.”

You leaned in further, pressing his back to the window as the train started and left Hogsmeade Station. He smiled and let you push him back as you closed the distance. You slid your hands up his chest, watching his eyes light up, and moved them up to his shoulders.

You smiled and gave his lips a peck, and then another. Your hands played with strands of his hair and soon you found yourself kissing him fully. He pulled you closer and let you tangle your fingers in his hair as he enjoyed your body pressed against his.

“You never let me thank you for finding Rocco,” you kissed both his cheeks and then his nose. “Thank you.”

“I’ll be finding Rocco next year too, won’t I?”

You laughed, “Very likely.”

He stood and picked up a sleepy Rocco and sat back down, pulling you back in and letting both you and Rocco rest on him the rest of the way to London.

****

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
